Introduction The reviewers felt that "the core is well designed and essential to the proper functioning of the Program Project". No responses are therefore necessary for this Core. Changes are indicated by vertical line in left margin. Rationale and Procedures The administrative structure of this Program Project Grant, the responsibilities and the duties of the Program Director, have been outlined under "Organization and Administrative Structure" of the Program Overview. Briefly, these include: 1. Scientific Responsibilities a. Scientific integration, coordination and direction of research projects as needed. b. Encouraging and supporting exploration of new avenues of research and phasing out unpromising research. c. Recruitment of new investigators with promising expertise and direction. d. Consultation with internal advisors and consultants concerning importance and progress of the research. e. Preparation of scientific progress reports and renewal applications. f. Planning scientific work-in-progress sessions, special seminars and symposia. g. Coordinate and fund use of the Statistical Consulting Center. The Director is aided in these functions primarily by the Co-Director and the members of the Internal Advisory and Executive Committees, and the Extramural Advisory Board. 2. Administrative Responsibilities a. Following NIH guidelines for Program Project Grant support. b. Allocation of budgets in accordance with NIH policies, recommendations and scientific productivity of projects. Careful justification of expenditures, explorations of more economical or efficient ways of using resources, equipment, or supplies. d. Aiding investigators in projecting expenditures and reporting monthly on expenditures and balance. e. Allocation of travel funds among investigators and research associates in an equitable and fair manner. Allocation of travel for Drs. Davisson and Sharma to periodically return to Iowa City. Allocation of travel for Pis, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students to visit Cornell University. f. Preparing annual budgets and projections. g. Circulation of announcements of important events related to the PPG Program. h. Keeping departmental chairs whose members participate in the PPG informed of developments, effort, contributions, and salary support. i. Informing the Dean of progress, scientific direction, administrative problems and future plans. j. Holding regular meetings of the Executive Committee. k. Arrange monthly conference calls between Pis and co-investigators in Iowa with Drs. Davisson and Sharma at Cornell University.